los celos de inuyasha
by belen
Summary: 2do Capitulo Up!! leanlo ta bueno! dejen reviews ONEGAI!!!! T____T"
1. Default Chapter

los celos de inuyasha(se declarara kagome, pero que pasara con kikyo)  
  
Esta historia comienza en la época de sengoku, cuando kagome se despierta de un profundo sueño.  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC, QUE LO DISFRUTEN:  
  
Comienza cuando Kagome se despierta en los brazos de inuyasha,el cual la estaba abrazando y poniendo en su pecho poco a poco(el cual dice en un susurro al oido de ell: kikyo perdoname, no lo quise hacer ), Kagome al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de inuyasha empieza a llorar, cuando por fin logra soltarse de los brazos de inu-chan, en silencio nota que todos estaban dormidosy se marcha.  
  
Cuando por fin llega al pozo, (pienza por que me estoy llendo, si entre el y yo no paso nada, oh si),capas es porque pinsa siempre en ella"kikyo", que me estara sucediendo, me siento extraña. Kagome:-Bueno, mejor me voy, necesito tiempo para pensar y sacarme las dudas (y con una sonrisa tierna, se despide de todos, y salta al pozo)  
  
*al otro dia*  
  
la madre la recibe como siempre con una sonrisa, (y le pregunto que quieres hacer hija, dormir o darte un baño ) kagome (axauta):- prefiero un baño si no es mucha molestia, madre madre:- no te preocupes te lo are ansegido, ponte comoda. En ese momento aparece souta y con el estaba su abuelo, que empezaron a hacerle unos discursos muuuuuy largo.  
  
Kagome empezo reaccionar de una panera muy tanquila a una de istericos gritos. Madre(gritando):- kagome ya esta listo, apurate. Kagome(voltea y se queda mirandolos con una cara amenazante a suta y a su abuelo):- Se salvaron esta vez. S i ya voy  
  
Ya en la ducha, se pone a pensar el por que de las cosas.*el porque de Inuyasha*.*El porque de los celos de el, cuando un chico la raptava o cuando uno la miraba* Cuando termino, se dirije a su cuarto*mejor dicho a su cama* y se tira en ella, haciendo un largo suspiro de preocupacion, pero rapidamente se quedo dormida. Luego de unos 15 minutos o más empieza a tener un sueño con quien mas que con "INUYASHA", el cual ella decia( Inuyasha eres un tonto), y en ese preciso instante le cae una lagrima por el rostro de ella.  
  
continuara...............................  
  
Espero que les aya gustado mi fic que lo disfruten, espero aberlos dejado con la entriga de lo que pasara en el 2 capitulo.  
  
by belen_chichirilove@hotmail.com (dedicado a chibikagome_chan y a chibi-nekocg) 


	2. Segundo Capitulo

**2 capitulo**

****

**Nos habiamos quedado que****:Luego de unos 15 minutos o más empieza a tener un sueño con quien mas que con "INUYASHA", el cual ella decia( Inuyasha eres un tonto), y en ese preciso instante le cae una lagrima por su rostro.**

**el regreso de la muchacha al mundo de la bestia(Inuyasha).**

****

**cuando esta se despierta, sintio como que el joven, que una vez estuvo sellado en el arbol sagrado el cual une los mundos de inuyasha y el de kagome, estuviera a su lado haciendole compañia como cuando el belava  en las noches de frio para que ella se pudiera dormir.**

**kagome:- que bien dormi, como extrayaba estar haci en mi cama, ya que nunca  habia podido dormir bien en aquella época - penso * mentira ya que el estaba siempre a mi lado cuando yo lo necesitaba, o cuando  estaba en peligro***

**Cuando se levanta y deja de meditar mira por la venta, y estaba su abuelo el cual comenzo a barrer la entrada al verla en la ventana, cuando iba bajar para ir a desayunar con su familia, encuentra en su mesa de luz unos fragmentos de la perla, el cual le habia echo recordar ese monento tan malo que tuvo que pasar al lado de inuyasha:**

**kagome:- Inuyasha, por que lo hisistes, por que dijistes ese nombre en mi presencia.....por....que - dijo en voz baja.**

**Cuando bajo de su cuarto directamenta para irse a la escuela, encuentra a su abuelo el cual estaba diciendole a las compañeras de kagome que estaba enferma y no podria ir asistir a clases, pero a ella no le importo y sigio su camino.**

**En su recorrido a la escuela se encuentra con sus compañeras las cuales venian corriendo desde muy lejos ya que estaban muy preocuapadas por la  salud de su amiga, las cuales le dijieron gritando:**

**compañeras:- Kagome, no tendrias que estar en la cama descansando....ya que tu abuelo nos dijo que estabas con fiebre - contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.**

**Ella fingio una sonrisa (como la que le pone a inuyasha cuando se pelean), pero sus compañeras ya se habian dado cuenta que estaba enojado(y decidieron dejarla en paz) ya que tenian miedo que esa risa fingida se conbirtiera en una de realmente de odio.**

**Cuando llegan a su destino( el colegio), ya en el aula, aparece una nueva alumna de intercambio la cual era demaciado parecida a *kikyo*, cuando entra el profesor y la presenta en publico(ella responde frialmente, holka tengo 15 años) luego que ella se presentase  le asigna que se siente con kagome higurashi, ella se presenta y le da la bienvenida.**

**Pero, la joven directamente sin darle volilla se va a su asiento, sin mirarla ni responderle, en todas las clases.**

**ya en el recreo los chicos se ponen a hablar con hoyo para ver que le parecio la chica de intercambio, el mirando para todos lados cuando, contesta finalmente:**

**hoyo:- pues son realmente parecidas, el tema que no sabemos como es su caracter con las personas.........jajajjajaja.....pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, kagome con migo no es nada mala es muy amable y cariñosa, pero un poco gruñona- dijo esperando que no estuviera kagom.....**

**kagome:- A quien me paresco??, sabes escuche todo y quiero todos los detalles de lo que dijieron......YA MISMO SI NO QUIEREN ESTAR MUERTOS......(EMPEZO A GRITAR) *en eso se escucha a holka que estaba a atras de kagome y empieza a decir***

**holka:- lo que trataban de decir es que yo y tu nos parecemos bastante.....cierto??-repondio**

**los chicos:-(todos al ver la cara que le pusieron holka y kagome se asustaron y retrosedieron un paso)siiiiiiiiii, eso es lo que quisimos decir..-respondieron asustados**

**kagome:- hojo yo de ellos podria aver pensado cualquier cosa, pero me has desepsionado como amigo, diciendo casas atras mio, de que me paresco a ella- kagome le da la espalda dejando a hojo congelado-no lo puedo creer, haciendo esas cosas de chicos de jardin.**

**hojo:- kagomeeeeeeee.......no te enojes con migo....a mi me dijieron que de mi opinion nada mas...PERDONAME-dijo gritando por el aula.**

**holka:- tranquilo yo te ayudare para que te disculpe....no te preocupes..te lo prometo(ella le puso una sonrisa tan parecida a la de kagome, que el racciona de una manera tan brusca que le empieza a gritar).**

**hoyo:- TODO FUE POR TU CULPA.......Y AHORA LO QUERES ARREGLAR...QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES.....SOLO POR QUE ERES NUEVA PIENSAS QUE TE PUEDES GANAR A  LAS PERSONAS HACI NOMAS(gritando)**

***kagome a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de hoyo gritandole a holka de esa manera tan brusca a la pobre, va a donde estaba el y le pega una cachetada,(el se quedo duro y se quedo mirando a kagome, parecia que estubiera congelado***

**hoyo:- por que lo hisistes(ya reaccionando)**

**kagome:- que por que lo hice??-estaba re furiosa**

**De eso se aleja holka y se sienta en su escritorio, ella abre su carpeta y se pone a estudiar, de eso se le nota una lagrima, la cual mojo la hoja.**

**kagome:- como puedes ser tan isensible con una chica nueva.....eres un tonto-dijo**

**las compañeras:- kagome lo estas empeorando sabes.....deja las cosas como estan-repondieron**

**kagome:-nani??**

**hoyo:- de que me estan hablando??se puede saber......??-respondio confundido  **

****

**kagome:-ehhhhh, no sabes reconocer tus errores parece...no ves que has dañado el corazon de una estudiante- dijo furiosa **

****

**hoyo:- que dices, yo no eh dañado a nadie, sino que decia la verdad-contesto**

****

**kagome:- no ves que ella queria arreglar lo que habia echo, y tu que haces le empiezas a gritar como que tuvieras la razon de todo-dijo**

****

**hoyo:- deverdad hice eso??-contesto mas confundido que nunca-pero yo nunca le eh critado a ninguna chica.**

****

**kagome:-entonces esta fue la esepcion.......anda y pidele una disculpa....por favor una chica herida al lado mio es como que me lo ayan echo a mi, sabes??-dijo con la cara re tierna**

****

**hoyo:-pero como hago....yo no se pedir disculpas.....sabes....me podrias ayudar........porfis.....dale-empezo a hacer el mismo molesto de antes.**

****

**kagome:-no lo siento tengo algo que hacer....adios.....chau-y se fue sin mirar hacia atras, hasta llegar a su casa, en realidad al poso.**

***el cual ya habia olbidado el porque estaba enojada con inuyasha, salto al pozo con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que habra echo inuyasha en su ausencia, ya que casi no sentia odio por kikyo ya que sabia lo que era ser tratada mal por las personas que la rodeaban, y por eso dijo en voz demaciado vaja, ahora se en que nos diferenciamos* **

****

**kagome(sonriendo): que aunque amamos a la misma persona, tenemos diferentes maneras de amar a alguien, yo prometi estar al lado de inuyasha y tu seguro que lo vas ah proteger, a tu manera(o como sepas hacerlo).......**

*** Cuando llega el fin inuyasha persibe el olor de kagome y se apresura para llegar al poso(del cual prevenia el olor de la muchacha), y este estaba muy preocuado por ella ya que no la habia visto desde el otro dia, shippo al igual que los demas vieron como las orejitas de perro y su naris se usaban nuevamente.......en la busqueda de la joven......kagome....* **

****

****

**inuyasha:- me puedes esplicar por que te fuistes??- en el se notaba una sonrisa radiante al verla-bueno ya no importa, ah quiero hablar con tigo mas tarde, haci que no te escapes por favor.**

****

**kagome:-yo escaparme de vos, deves de estar loco, jajajajjaja, claro que ire, haci que no te escapes tu-dijo   **

****

***parecia que todo habia buelto a la normalidad, y que inuyasha....le iba a decir algo.......o hacer algo......***

****

**continuara.....................**

**espero que les aya gustado mi fic, y aberlos dejado con la intriga, este se lo dedico a chibikagome_chan y a anto_misao(mis dos mejores amigas). **

****

****

by: belen_chichirilove@hotmail.com


End file.
